


What Day is It?

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jason is just a concerned boyfriend, M/M, there's a rubber ducky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jason wonders how Tim hasn't worked himself into an early grave. Tonight is definitely one of those nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Day is It?

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend is partially to blame for this, honestly.

Jason crinkled his nose at the sight of his boyfriend, sprawled on the couch. He was on his back, one leg lifted up and knee bent over the back, arching his butt off the sofa entirely. He was holding his tablet with one hand, the other dragging along it. On the coffee table was the same coffee cup Jason swore he had seen day in and day out for a solid three days.

“Tim,” he said, and the younger man didn’t even acknowledge him. Jason huffed, stepping closer and folding his arms, leaning them on the back of the couch. “ _Tim_.”

Tim glanced up at him, hazy blue eyes, his hair an utter atrocity fanned out around him on the couch. “Hey,” Tim offered, looking back at his tablet.

“Have you moved since I left?” Jason had left _hours_ ago, to meet with Dick and get some intel he needed to pass along to Roy. He swore Tim had been on the couch in a similar position- minus his leg sticking up, perhaps. Tim only hummed in response, eyes darting along the screen. “And is that the same coffee cup from like, three days ago?”

He got a grunt this time, as Tim pulled his leg down and sat up, tossing his tablet onto the couch. He grabbed the mug, glancing into it, and then frowning when he realized it was empty. And Jason _knew_ it was the same mug.

“Okay,” he said, walking around the couch and plucking the mug from his boyfriend’s hands as Tim stood up. “This has gone on long enough.”

“Give that back,” Tim said, glaring.

“How much coffee have you had today? Have you even _eaten_?”

“I ate three and a half Pop-Tarts.” Jason groaned, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Jesus fuck Timbo, that’s not real food.”

“Caloric intake is caloric intake. Now, the mug? I have more work to do.” Jason only shook his head.

“You know you have to actually _watch_ what you eat? Because of your spleen? Not that you ever do. And this,” Jason said, shaking the empty mug, “Is definitely a no-go. Have you _slept_?” Tim shook his head. “God when was the last time you _did_ sleep?”

“What day is it?”

“ _Tim_!” Tim frowned, and Jason shook his head. “It’s Tuesday.” Tim began counting backwards, mouthing days of the week. When he had a third finger out, Jason was reaching out for him, grabbing his arm. “Okay, that’s it. You’re getting in bed.”

“I can’t! I have to finish reading these backlog police reports, and then run them against the reports Bruce has compiled, and there’s still security footage to watch-”

“You haven’t slept in _three days_ Tim, and lord only knows what you’ve eaten in that time. You can do it after. Gotham won’t just blow up in a day.”

“You don’t know that.”

To be fair, Jason _didn’t_. “Still.” He paused, looking his boyfriend over- the greasy hair the tell-tale sign to his next question, “And when did you last shower?”

“Whenever I last woke up.”

Jason grimaced. “Okay, quick shower so I don’t have to burn our sheets, and then sleep.”

“If you don’t let me have more coffee,” Tim pointed out as Jason all but dragged him into the bathroom, flipping the light on and flooding it with too-white light. “I might just fall asleep standing in the shower.”

Jason knew that was a plausible action- he’d found Tim sleeping in some strange places, knew the whole _family_ had over the kid’s life. But there was no way Jason was letting him put more caffeine into his body. If he did, he’d never get him to bed, and he’d end up with Tim blacking out from exhaustion. Which wasn’t something he wanted to deal with again.

“I’ll just shower with you,” Jason reasoned, setting the mug he was still holding on the sink- thinking he might just throw it out instead of cleaning out days’ worth of bacteria from over use- and heading to the shower. He pulled the shower curtain back, turning the water on and letting it warm up. He pulled his tshirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor, before he turned and looked at Tim. “Well? Come over here.”

Tim trudged over, begrudgingly let Jason pull his shirt up off over his head. “I have too much to do,” Tim said again, and Jason was beginning to hear the fatigue in his voice. He’d caught him at just the right time, when his caffeine boost was waning. Jason said nothing, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Tim’s sweats and underwear, tugging them down his legs.

“Step,” Jason said, when they pooled around Tim’s ankles. Tim did as he was asked, Jason holding on of his arms to keep him steady- and realizing Tim was actually leaning into the touch, actually needing him to keep him steady. He was pissed at himself he’d let this go so long- but he’d been busy too. He’d crashed with Roy the other night so he didn’t have to make the drive home so late- he’d been running out, between Dick and setting up his next job with Roy, and he’s just _assumed_ Tim was going on normally without him.

Not that Tim needed a _babysitter_ , but he got too into his work sometimes, Jason knew. Needed someone to coax him out of that headspace and back into a healthier one.

“Can you get in without me?” Jason asked. Tim nodded, and Jason let go of him, watched Tim step into the shower, pulling the curtain closed against the hot water. Steam was beginning to billow up, and Jason hoped the heat would ease Tim, help push him towards a state where he could sleep. He worked his own jeans open, stripped of everything and let it in a pile on the floor, before stepping into the shower behind Tim.

Tim was facing the water, head tipped back, letting it pelt against his chest. He hadn’t moved at all, eyes shut, and for a moment Jason feared he had fallen asleep _right there_ and that he might fall over any second. But his eyes opened when Jason stepped in, and he lifted his head carefully. Jason reached out, gave one of his hips a squeeze, and Tim turned, faced him and not the water.

“Eyes closed, head back,” Jason said, and Tim listened, sighed when the water ran through his hair. Jason reached up, got his hands in it to make sure it was thoroughly wet, before reaching for Tim’s shampoo. He poured a generous amount onto his palms, before rubbing them together to work up the lather. He reached back up, worked it into Tim’s hair- got another blissful sigh out of his boyfriend. Jason smiled, stepping a little closer, and Tim reached out, rubbed his hands along his chest. His skin was hot from the water, and Jason fought down a shiver, didn’t want to get distracted.

He rinsed the shampoo from his hands, before working the suds out of Tim’s hair, repeating the motions except this time with conditioner. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Tim with tangled bedhead in the morning. Those knots in his thick hair were a nightmare.

Tim gave a breathy giggle as he tipped his head back a second time, one of his palms rubbing up over one of Jason’s nipples, the heat of his skin turning the metal through it warm very quickly. Jason sucked in a breath, cursed himself for his lack of steel resolve, and Tim glanced at him through heavy lidded eyes.

“C’mere,” he mumbled, and Jason could see he was already falling into that sleepy state. The warm water definitely seemed to be helping. He took a step closer, and Tim slid his hands up to hook behind his neck, dragging him closer until they were pressed flush together. Tim pushed up on his toes, found Jason’s mouth and kissed him as the warm water pelted them both, Tim squirming between it and Jason’s body.

Jason figured he should have kept it short, should have indulged Tim for a minute at most- but his mouth was something Jason didn’t know how to say no to, and his finger fingers pushing into his back, the way his wet body slid against his- it was too much, and Jason was clutching onto him, holding him close as Tim rocked his hips into him, mewled into his mouth-

And _this_ had not been Jason’s plan at all. But, well, _fuck it_ , he’d used sex to get Tim to sleep more than once- knew the younger could nod off so quickly after an orgasm it was probably obscene- and let his hips rock back, grinding into Tim until he felt Tim’s cock swelling, heard his boyfriend panting into the kisses. “Jay,” he whispered, clutching onto him so tightly, like he was afraid if he let go he’d end up sprawled down in the tub.

He probably would.

Jason growled into the kiss, reaching between them and getting a hand around Tim. His hips rocked against Jason’s hand as he gave hsi boyfriend a gentle squeeze, running his palm along his shaft and feeling his pulse, feeling him getting harder.

“Want me to make you feel good, Timmy?” he asked, and Tim nodded, resting his warm, wet cheek against Jason’s collarbone. He whined, so tired and out of it that he was reduced to just little noises, none of the demanding Tim Jason was used to, none of the control-

That was okay. Jason didn’t mind taking it, now and then.

He wrapped his hand fully around Tim when he decided he was fully hard, stroking up slowly and teasing his thumb over the head of Tim’s cock. Tim shuddered, whimpered, tilted his head up to place lazy kisses to his neck. Jason hadn’t be around enough lately to make sure Tim wasn’t over working himself, let alone to _touch_ him, and he figured his boyfriend hadn’t gotten off since he last woke up. Probably well before that.

And that, to Jason, was a crime.

And as much as he wanted to drag this out, he figured he should be quick about it, so he could get Tim into bed and get him some sleep. He could make up for lost time when Tim woke up. But Tim was making it hard, finally letting go of Jason’s shoulders and back, one hand on his chest, fingers pinching at one pierced nipple, the other grasping at his cock, making Jason’s knees feel weak.

“Tim,” he whispered, “You don’t have to-”

“Uh-huh,” Tim mumbled, bowing his head and getting his teeth on Jason’s nipple. Jason gasped, his strokes faltering, and Tim smirked, soothing the ache with his tongue. “Wanna,” he mumbled again, kissing towards the other one, sucking gently. Jason sighed, tipped his head back slightly, glancing up towards the shelf holding a number of different soaps- and why did they both honestly need the option to smell like so many different things, when they always used the _same_ scent at the end of the day?

He caught sight of a little yellow toy tossed up with the soap, a small rubber ducky sporting a silly Robin mask and uniform. Dick had found it and thought it was _hysterical_ and had given it to Tim and Jason. Tim had taken to hiding it in various locations for a while, to surprise Jason.

And how _long_ had it been in the shower? Jason had no idea, he’d showered at Roy’s, and before that he’d grabbed one at Dick’s apartment- _shit_ he really had stayed away too long.

He let go of Tim’s cock, so his boyfriend could rut against him, groaning as their cocks slid together. He kept his other arm around Tim, making sure he didn’t lost his footing, and reached for the toy, to turn the damn thing away at least- it felt strange, having it _watch_ them and all.

“Don’t.” Jason paused, arm out stretched, and glanced down. Tim had ceased his movement, had turned and was staring at the toy.

“I’m just gonna turn it,” Jason reasoned, but Tim was shaking his head- and then, _fuck_ , one of his hands was curling around both of their erections, giving them a squeeze.

“Let him _watch_.” Jason nearly choked, looked down at his boyfriend, and Tim had such a serious expression on his face, seemed dead set on this _stupid rubber ducky_ getting an eye full.

And he _really_ needed to wrap this up and get Tim to bed.

“Whatever you say babygirl,” he offered, making a point to not look at the ridiculous toy and turning his attention back to Tim, reaching his free hand down and wrapping it around the both of them as well, partially covering Tim’s. He guided his strokes, squeezed from time to time to let the heads of their cocks rub together- and Tim was mewling, whining within seconds- squirming around to the point that Jason had to clutch at him tighter, to make sure he didn’t slip.

Tim’s sounds turned to slurred words, curses and Jason’s name and half pleas for _more_ , until Jason felt Tim shivering and shuddering in his hold, orgasm spilling over the both of them. Tim relaxed against him then, his hand releasing, and Jason stroked until Tim was squirming from the over stimulation, before he let go to simply take himself in hand. A few quicker, tighter strokes, and he was groaning, biting at his lip as he came as well, Tim sighing happily when he felt his body shuddering through his orgasm.

Jason took a second to catch his breath, before letting the shower spray rinse his hand clean. He gently guided Tim back beneath it, watched his boyfriend roll his neck, smiling like a sweet sort of idiot. Jason grinned, chuckling to himself, reaching for Tim’s usual soap, and taking a second to turn that damned toy around.

“Let’s finish getting you cleaned up,” Jason offered, and Tim only nodded, too tired at this point to fight it.

Once the shower was done and Jason had Tim successfully dried off, he wrapped him up in the towel and hoisted him up over his shoulder, walking naked towards their bedroom as Tim squirmed a little, but otherwise was fairly limp. Jason settled him on the bed, left the towel in a heap at the foot of it, while he walked away long enough to get himself into a pair of underwear and find one for Tim. When he walked back to the bed, Tim had his face turned, cheek pressed into the cool pillow, his breathing beginning to even out.

“C’mon babygirl,” Jason said, getting one of his ankles through his underwear. “You can sleep in ten seconds, let’s just get you into these.” Tim grumbled, and Jason chuckled again, getting his other ankle through, and beginning to pull them up Tim’s legs. “Hips up gorgeous,” he said, and Tim lifted his hips slightly, mumbling something incoherent. Jason settled his underwear properly in place, before he managed to tug the blankets out from beneath Tim, watched as Tim rolled onto his stomach towards the center of the bed, sprawling out, face pressing into Jason’s pillow. With a shake of his head he tugged the blanket up over Tim, and leaned down, pressed a kiss to the back of his head, into his damp hair. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered, before he grabbed the towel and made his way out of the bedroom, back towards the bathroom.

He gathered up their clothes, balling everything together under one arm, before he glanced into the shower. Jason stared at the Robin rubber ducky for a moment, before he grabbed it, swearing he was going to get Dick back for ever introducing this toy into his life. On the way out he grabbed Tim’s coffee mug off the sink, and flipped the light off. One quick- and very quiet- detour into the bedroom to drop their clothes in the hamper and leave the stupid toy on the dresser, and Jason was heading back out into the apartment. He left the mug in the sink, filling it with water to soak because, as much as he wanted to toss it, he knew it was Tim’s _favorite_. He dumped the stale coffee he found in the machine, before straightening up a bit more and flicking the light off. He took one look at the living room and decided to hell with it all, he’d clean more up in the morning, and headed back towards the bedroom.

He plucked the rubber ducky off the dresser, heading over to the bed and setting it on Tim’s nightstand, facing the bed. He bit back a chuckle, figuring he’d get a good start out of his boyfriend- and wondered if Tim would remember telling him the damn duck could watch.

Oh, he couldn’t _wait_ to remind him of that. He knew exactly how Tim would blush, and it was already searing into his brain, so cute and perfect he wanted to make some rather embarrassing noises over it. Instead Jason buried the image, walking around the bed and tugging the blanket back, attempting to slide into his side. Tim was still sprawled out in the middle and on his pillow, and Jason very carefully lifted one of his arms so he could slip in. When he let go it flopped down onto his chest, and Tim made a little noise, before mumbling something, giving a single snore, and settling back into peaceful sleep.

Jason sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew eventually in their sleep they’d shift about, and he’d wake up with Tim curled up into his chest, or on his side with Tim clinging to his back, one leg tossed up over both of Jason’s. In fact, that one was probably the most likely- it seemed to happen a lot when one or both of them was exhausted and sleep deprived.

Jason shoved at his boyfriend’s dead weight a little, managing to squirm slightly more onto the bed. “What am I gonna do with you?” he whispered, and got a mumbled slur of pretty much nothing in response. Jason snorted, reaching up with his free hand to cover his mouth- and god, this was all so ridiculous, how could this even be real life?

He wasn’t sure, but he knew he rather liked that it was, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
